


Used up Good and other shorts

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Boss Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Eating, Creampie, Dom Peter, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Feminization, Implied Public Use, M/M, Master/Slave, No Aftercare On Screen, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Peter, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub Tony Stark, Top Peter, Verbal Humiliation, or fuck off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Collection of short and shamelessly explicit fics.Ch1- Peter fucks his slave within an inch of his life and Tony loves it. That's it.Tony Stark Bingo Fill, T3: Slave Fic - (card 3026)Starker Summer Bingo Fill, N5: Spreader Bar
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123
Collections: Starker Festivals Events, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Used up Good and other shorts

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine got hate anons into her inbox for being friends with me the nasty person who ships starker. I was in a stony mood before I heard of it, and here I am now: joke's on you anon ;))

"No, no, don't close your eyes, a good slave keeps its eyes on its master unless told otherwise," Peter tsked, as if he were very disappointed, as if seeing his slave squirm on the floor to look at him even though his face was pressed to the carpet wasn't the most arousing sight. "You like that uh?" 

Peter smirked at the way Tony's eyes followed his hand when he cupped the bulge in his pants, his erection so clear and heavy through his slacks. 

"Do you want it?" 

Tony kept his lips closed tight around the makeshift gag in his mouth, good boy, he knew better than to respond. 

"It doesn't matter if you want it," Peter winked, "it doesn't matter one bit."

He clicked his tongue then, indicating Tony he should move to present his ass properly. Which he did. Tony kept his face on the floor as he crawled the rest of his body sideways so that his ass was facing Peter before laying his arms down again, his wrists nearing his knees. Perfect. 

Peter took a moment to admire his handy training, his fingers itching to grab the wrists to ankles spreader bar on his desk right away. He clicked his tongue again first though, and watched as Tony's back arched before he repositioned himself, sliding his arms under himself so his hands laid almost level with his feet. 

"Good dog, very good dog," Peter groaned. 

Only then did he allow himself to look up at Tony's ass. The puffiness of his rim was a delight to look at, and Peter suddenly felt the urge to bury his face there. So he did. 

Without warning or regard for his suit, Peter clicked the remote in his pocket to lock the door of his office to anyone even those with a password, and went to his knees behind his slave. He put a hand on each of the man's cheeks and pulled, watching how it stretched the red skin of his abused crack taut. It was sticky, and looked wet still, even though the slut hadn't been fucked in almost three hours now, but then again, Peter assumed, taking the loads of three men wasn't the same as when he fucked Tony till he came dry himself. 

"You can make a mess if you want, if you can't control your puppy dick, but you'll clean it," Peter warned Tony, "You'll clean it till the last drop of it is off my carpet and down your throat, you hear me?" 

Tony whined at that, the suction noise of the soaked fabric in his mouth being sucked on, unmistakable. 

"Now for my meal," Peter whispered, and again, without another word of warning, spread Tony's ass and buried his face in it like he'd wanted to do. He licked and sucked on his wrecked rim, the bitter taste of three men other than himself mixing with that of Tony's own come from the morning when Peter had fingered him with his own spend. It was glorious. Filthy. Perfect for his slave. 

The noises Peter made eating out the slave's pussy made him whimper as well, and Peter grinned, unrelenting. 

"I clean what's mine," he growled when he particular nip of his teeth made Tony's back arch and temporarily brought his hole out of reach of Peter's mouth. "Your dirty cunt is mine, all of you, is mine." 

And to make sure that message had been heard loud and clear, when Peter brought his mouth back against Tony's hole, he also hooked two of his fingers in and tugged upward, making Tony keen. 

"My depraved whore, all mine to wretch," 

And when just tonguing Tony's ass wasn't enough anymore, Peter straightened up, and grabbed the spreader bar on his desk. He fastened it with the ease and speed only practice confers, smiled at his work and at the beautiful sight that were Tony's limbs bound like this, and unbuckled his pants. 

"Fuck yes, I missed your tight wet pussy so much in so little time," Peter groaned, both his hands gripping the meat of Tony's ass hard as he immediately started pounding it. "That's right, my slave's hole is happy to see me too, I can tell, spasming like this," 

Tony was a groaning, drooling mess on the carpet, the side of his face that Peter got glimpses off, red and sweaty with his hair plastered to his forehead. 

"How pretty you are like this, slutty boy, so pretty on my cock," Peter groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut without meaning to as he came for the third time that day. Tony moaned long and barely muffled by his gag, his ass continuing to contract around Peter's spent cock until Peter once again hooked two fingers in his hole alongside his cock and tugged, "Make a mess, now, I wanna watch my whore clean up after."

And there went Tony's orgasm. 

Good boy. Very very good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> More spite-fueled porn coming up soon 😊


End file.
